The present invention relates to the detection and enumeration of reticulocytes in a blood sample. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dye which is suitable for staining ribonucleic acid (RNA) and ribonucleic acid polymers and is particularly suitable for detecting reticulocytes by fluorescence flow cytometry techniques.